Chapter 15
'Chapter 15 ' is the 15th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is telling Shouichirou that she heard some girls from other schools saying that the atmosphere in Seika has changed and it has become very pleasant. Misaki says that if this keeps up, more girls will enroll in Seika. A guy, named Kanou Soutarou, silently listens to their conversation. After sometimes he walks away. He bumps into the accountant of student council who was in a hurry to attend the meeting. Soutarou looks at the accountant book which fell on the ground. In the council room, Misaki is yelling at the accountant because he says that he lost the accountant notebook. He tells her that it was with him just a while ago but then it disappeared. Misaki tells him to find it. She then hits the council secretary, Kosugi, who happens to be sleeping. He says that he is unable to control his sleepiness which makes Misaki mad. Soutarou, who was listening to the conversation, looks rather happy. The accountant shows up saying that he couldn’t find the notebook anywhere. Misaki gives him another accountant notebook saying that she wrote it again on the basis of what she remembers but it might contain some defects which surprises him. The next day, Misaki is again checking the student’s attire in the morning. She is happy because the students wear their uniforms in the correct manner these days. She is shocked when the Public Moral’s committee chairman, shows up in a weird outfit. Later, when he is back to normal, he asks if something happened to him in the morning. Misaki is surprised. She finds the school Infirmary records thrown in the dustbin. She consults the Healthcare committee chairman who says that he wasn’t the one to throw it. Misaki wonders why everyone has been acting strange recently. Somewhere in the corridor Soutarou passes a group of girls. He tries to avoid them by looking away and walking quickly which surprises the girls. He then heads to the broadcasting room. In the student council room, Misaki wonders about the music that is being broadcasted and finds it sleepy. Takumi is seen on the rooftop licking a lollipop who notices it. Misaki heads to the broadcasting room and finds Soutarou who ‘hypnotizes’ her. Soutarou says that the main influence in the student council is Misaki and he will make her embarrassed in front of the teachers stating that Seika does not needs any female students. Soutarou leaves and Takumi spots him. Takumi finds Misaki and takes her to the Infirmary and is shocked when Misaki wakes up acting like a drunken person. Takumi asks if she has drunk anything (but she keeps ignoring him, alling him a big super pervert) and gets close to her to smell it. He says that it does not smells like any alcoholic drink. Misaki grabs his hair saying that it’s very soft, much to Takumi’s surprise. In the broadcasting room, Soutarou, who brought a teacher to show him the drunk Misaki, is surprised to find that she has already gone. Takumi is taking a picture of Misaki with his phone saying that after she is back to normal, she wouldn’t believe him without any evidence. Takumi is surprised to see Misaki unbuttoning her shirt. She pushes the blanket away. Takumi asks if she is trying to seduce him and ties her in the blanket with a rope. Misaki tells him to let her go calling him ‘master’ which surprises Takumi. She breaks free, calling Takumi ‘a perverted maniac’, and suddenly collapses with Takumi catching her. She says that it’s hot and asks Takumi to take off her clothes. Takumi rejects her saying that it’s time for her to sleep. Soutarou who was watching, notices Sakura and Shizuko coming. He again covers his face with his hood and walks away. The next day, Misaki is very confused and frustrated and remembers that Takumi showed her the photograph of her acting like a drunken girl. She remembers Takumi saying that she may have been hypnotized. Soutarou is seen walking in the corridor when Shouichirou, dressed as a girl bumps into him. Soutarou is startled. Takumi appears and thanks Shouichirou for his help (who is running away out of embarrassment). He then asks Soutarou if he really hates women that much. Takumi further states that he possesses some interesting skill and asks him if he would mind to show them to him. Soutarou says, taking off his goggles, that he was planning to do so anyway. He grabs Takumi’s tie and tells him to look him in the eyes. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters